


Legend of the Skies

by Aubrie1234



Series: Kiss Me You Animal [1]
Category: Bandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oneshot Series, random is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: Plenty of people have plenty of secrets.Frank Iero just has bigger ones.





	Legend of the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the start of a oneshot series that is based on a weird concept a friend and I came up with: What if Frank Iero was also the same Frank the Thunderbird from Fantasic Beasts? And so this story was born. I hope you guys like it.

**_1927:_ **

Thunder rolled through the Arizona skies. Most people would assume that meant a thunderstorm. Most people would be partially right, partially wrong. It was coming, but not by normal means. It came via a Thunderbird, a giant six-winged bird of magical origin that had finally found his way home. He had had to make a u-turn after New York (he thought the sun was West when it wasn't, okay?), but now he was home at last. As he landed on a large rocky outcropping, he wondered where he would make his home. After the Egyptian traffickers had taken him, his original roost had probably been taken over by another Thunderbird or, worse, destroyed, so it seemed he would have to start over from scratch. As one of his legs began to become sore (scarred from his captivity), he decided it was time to take to the skies again. He didn't expect what happened next, though.

Suddenly, underneath him, there was a flash of light and something clipped one of his wings, damaging it and feeling like a ball of fire had hit it, and he was in so much pain that he was forced to land. But as he descended, trying to get to the ground as quickly as he could without crashing, he felt like something wasn't right, and when he looked at his wings, he got the distinct impression that they were somehow smaller than before. He didn't have much more time to think about them, as the ground was quickly rushing to meet him and he barely slowed down enough to prevent himself from breaking a bone before he made a hard landing, where the Thunderbird tumbled a little before he was steady again, and by that time, more changes were being made. He was transforming, into what he didn't know, and he just hoped he would be able to return to his regular form before long. He was also going to get back at whatever witch or wizard had done this to him and he was going to do it in a humiliating way, of that he was sure.

In minutes, two pairs of wings had vanished and the final pair had turned into arms and hands, he had lost his beak, only to be replaced by a human mouth, and his eyesight had dimmed its sharpness, among other changes. He had become human, and with no clothes, he felt embarrassed and tried to hide. He also wondered how this was possible, because he had never seen an animal become a human before, whether from magic or not.

“ _Partum indumentis_!” Much to the Thunderbird's shock, some desert sand swirled up from the ground and transfigured into clothing, just about the right size for him, and he looked around for the caster, whoever had made the incantation. Said caster was not far and was luckily on the other side of the rock where he had hidden. It looked like a man in clothes similar to the ones he had seen other humans wear in New York, and yet there was a difference to him, and that wasn't because he had a regretful look on his face. As Newt had once described, the Thunderbird was a 'wee-bit sensitive' to strangers after his last encounter with some, so it wasn't a surprise when he began to glare at the human and made no move to pick up the clothing.

“Look, I'm sorry!” said the man, “I honestly didn't mean to hit you and send you crashing out of the sky, I was just trying to make a new spell and you got caught up in it!” The Thunderbird continued to glare, “If you'll just put those clothes on and come with me, hopefully we can reverse this.”

“...Alright, but after I get my form back, you're gonna pay dearly!” He had spent too much time around Newt, but he supposed that was a good thing. Though he had never spoken Human before, he knew enough to speak it and his voice was coming out in a similar accent to Newt's, greatly unlike the other man's, and said man seemed surprised at his speaking.

“You...you know how to talk? I guess that means you've spent time around humans, then.” Frank began gathering up the clothes while still trying to stay behind the rock, which was a feat in and of itself.

“Unfortunately.”

“Well, my name is Rufus Baker, and I suppose I should give you a name-”

“I've already got one.” the Thunderbird snapped.

“If we're going to work together to help you, then I need to know what it is.”

“...” he gazed at the human suspiciously, not wanting to but knowing he had no other choice, “...My name is Frank.”

* * *

**_2007:_**

“ _Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray_!” Gerard howled into the mic, dancing along just like the title creature, “ _Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my graaaave_!”

Frank always loved playing with his brothers in arms, almost in blood. He sang and danced and bounced to the music like it was his lifeblood and, in a way, it was. He still had to keep himself in check to an extent, though, he didn't want to cause trouble. Causing a thunderstorm in the middle of a concert would _not_ be a good thing for anyone. But, much to his sadness, the concert had to come to an end eventually. Sometimes he just wished he could go on all night, singing his heart out like that and not having to worry about accidentally summon a thunderstorm or some shit. But then again, just being human was hard enough.

“This was a great night, wasn’t it?” Despite his usual shyness and keeping to himself, Gerard felt on top of the world after this performance, and no one blamed him. For some reason, they all felt considerably hyped up and happy after this one, and the faint electricity in the air wasn’t helping to calm them

“I’m just glad we managed to outpace the oncoming storm.” Ray said, “My hair’s been standing on end the closer it’s gotten.”

“That’s because you have a ‘fro.” Mikey pointed out, smiling, “‘Fros never do well in weather like this.”

“Says you.” Ray huffed in a joking way. Bob, who had been mostly quiet at the back of the group, stretched his arms.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to hit the sack. Try waking me up and I’ll push you out the window.” And the drummer left. The rest of MCR ignored his threat, despite knowing how well he dealt with being woken up. They knew he loved them and that they loved him, so they were only semi-worried by this. But it was when he got an itching feeling on his body that Frank knew he had to leave.

“I think I’m gonna go out for a while, any of you wanna join me?” he asked. To his surprise and relief, the other guys shook their heads.

“Nah, I think we’ll all be heading back to the hotel to relax.” Gerard voiced for everyone, “Where are you going?”

“Just out.” Frank slung an arm around the singer, “I’m not gonna cheat on you, I promise!” Gerard blushed, even as he laughed.

“Shut up, dude, and go do what you want.”

“Be back soon and don’t get drunk!”

“Yes, Mama Ray.” Everyone snickered at that, even as Ray rolled his eyes, and Frank was off going who-knew-where. He traveled for a while, just gazing at the city sights, before he took a side-path into an alley and stopped there. He double-checked that no one was around before doing a backflip, where he began to change forms in seconds. His arms and hands became golden wings, he gained two more pairs on his back, his eyesight became sharper, and he became a Thunderbird again. He took to the skies and hid in the rumbling clouds, sighing in relief as the itching went away. He couldn’t stay in this form for a long time or he would be stuck as it again, but he also couldn’t stay as a human for too long or he would stay a human. It was a careful balance he tried to maintain the best he could, and being in a band wasn’t making it any easier, but he also couldn’t let it go. Gerard, Mikey, Ray, even Bob… They were now his family, he couldn’t just abandon them. As it was, he started the thunderstorm and let the rain cover the city, watching as people rushed to get out from under the deluge while others donned their rain gear to go places or to just jump in the puddles. The last one made Frank really smile, even if he couldn’t show it in his Thunderbird form. Kids were always so cute and amazing. But then his relief time had to come to an end, so he went back to the alley and changed back. The itching feeling once again came back after he was in human form, so he took a flask from his belt and downed a few gulps. It made the itching feeling go away, making him feel better for the moment, even though the side-effects made him feel a bit drunk. Checking the flask, he grimaced.

“I need to start making another batch of this...” he mused, closing the bottle and putting it away. Now that his chores were over, he made his way back to the hotel where the band was staying, trying not to come off as drunk and running through the rain, even though he felt a little like it. He hated how the potion made him feel drunk, but at least it didn’t give him a hangover. And he had to take it if he wanted to stay human, and he couldn’t give that up for the band’s sake. He just wished he wasn’t sharing a room so that he could have some time to himself.

* * *

Gerard looked up from his comics when he heard the door close a little roughly and found that Frank had returned. He observed the other and watched how Frank stumbled slightly, dripping water, and the singer sighed.

“You’re drunk, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Frank shook his head.

“Not really.” he said, despite the slight slur to his words. Gerard sighed again before getting up and helping Frank to bed, both of them ignoring his wet clothes. The other mumbled an apology before falling asleep and Gerard sat on the side of the bed, watching over the guitarist. He trailed his hands through Frank’s feather-soft hair, watching as the other slept, and wondered why the other had decided to go out and get drunk. No one was with him, so didn’t he know it was dangerous like that? And he understood how Gerard felt about alcohol, so why? And, unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time Frank had come back from a night out like this.

“Get better soon.” Gerard murmured before moving away, back to his own bed, where he continued reading comics until he was tired enough to go to sleep himself. As he fell asleep, facing the window, he watched as the drops splashed and hammered outside, lightning flashing and thunder booming, and somehow, it helped to lull him to sleep. And in his dreams, he didn’t see the usual things, meeting with his favorite comic authors or facing off with monsters, he found himself riding a giant, six-winged bird through the skies, and surprisingly, it made him happy. This was not the first time he had his dream and he always wondered why he had it, but he was content with it, so he made no move to get rid of it. It turned out to be the best dream he had had in a while, too, so that was a bonus.

 _“What are you?”_ he asked in the dream.

 _“A Thunderbird.”_ it answered.

_“Do you have a name?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I can’t tell you.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“What would be the fun in that?”_ It turned to look at him and Gerard swore he saw Frank’s brand of mischief in its eyes, _“Now hang on!”_ And so he did.

* * *

Frank found himself waking to the sound of Gerard’s soft snoring and was glad he didn’t have to deal with a hangover. The snoring wasn’t _loud_ , per-say, but it was enough to give him a pounding headache if he had a hangover. And so, to stop the snoring, he threw a pillow at the singer, almost knocking the other out of bed. Gerard let out an indignant squawk as he came awake and flopped around before falling in the floor and Frank laughed.

“That’s what you get for sounding like a freight train!” he chuckled.

“You _know_ this means war, right?” Gerard rubbed his head.

“Of course I do. _Bring it_.” Frank made the hand motion and so the two men began a pillow fight, using their beds as walls to protect themselves, and they only stopped when Mikey entered to bring them to the lobby. But not before he got hit in the face by a random flying pillow, to which Frank and Gerard blamed each other. Either way, Mikey chased them downstairs. The morning had barely started and already things had gone crazy, possibly a premonition of what was to come.

* * *

**_1927:_**

After Rufus helped Frank to his home, he told the transformed Thunderbird about the spell he had been working on, which was to help reverse the _Avifors_ spell but apparently went wrong. Rufus explained that, since it was an experimental spell, there was no telling if Frank would stay human forever or not and that maybe using _Avifors_ would reverse the damage. But upon trying to use the spell on the transformed Thunderbird ended up doing nothing, even though it was a Year 1 spell, simple to learn and use.

“Sometimes potions can reverse spells.” Rufus reasoned after the failure. Frank glared, almost as if telling him that if he didn’t get his act together, Frank was going to make use of whatever powers he had left to make Rufus’ life Hell. The wizard seemed to get the hint, but had no idea where to start, as there were not many potions that helped with transformations.

“While you do that,” spoke Frank, “I’m going to try to get used to my new body.” And so the transformed Thunderbird did. Emphasis on ‘try,’ as he had to keep reminding himself not to flap his arms and try to take off. He was also not as steady on his legs as he’d like, but at least there was no more lingering pain in his scarred one. To him, that was the only good thing that came out of this venture. He also tended to complain a lot about his predicament.

“How can humans _see_ like this? It’s ridiculous!” “You have long legs but you can’t outrun a horse, that’s pathetic.” “You’re supposed to be strong but I can’t pick up a big rock!” “Why didn’t I try eating humans before, you’re no good at anything!” Rufus tried to take the complaints in stride, but the hurtfulness of them was starting to get to him and eventually he snapped at Frank.

“Calm down!” he shouted, where the transformed Thunderbird flinched at the raised voice, “I get that you don’t like this, but try to make the best of it! I’m doing my best to help you, so the best that you can do is grin and bear it!”

“...O-okay...” Frank’s eyes were wide at the outburst and he sat down on the couch in Rufus’ living room, not making another sound or noise, and this confused Rufus. Frank had been so vocal before, he expected some feedback, but instead Frank followed orders. Did the man not like yelling for some reason? If so, why? Rufus tried to ignore it but after a few minutes of tense silence, he sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get anything done like this.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” he spoke, turning to Frank, “Is there a reason why you don’t like that? I mean, I get how no one likes to be yelled at, but you seem like you would bite back. Why not?” Frank was quiet, pulling his legs up onto the couch and hugging them closer to his body. Another thing he hated about being a human: They were never warm enough.

“...I don’t want to tell you, but-” he sighed, “As a Thunderbird, I was originally captured and taken from my home all the way to Egypt by traffickers, and they tended to yell at me and abuse me. See this?” He pulled up his pants’ leg, revealing the scar that surrounded his ankle, “They had me chained up in a cage, mostly unable to move. They hurt me with words and with weapons. I tend to associate anyone yelling at me with that.” He let the cloth drop to cover the scar again, “So please don’t yell at me. And I’m sorry for being so annoyed by this, but I didn’t ask to be human, I didn’t ask to get involved with anything, and I hate it. But I’ll do my best to make the most of it.” Slowly, Rufus nodded.

“I’m sorry.” he said again, now understanding why Frank had been so hostile before, “And I’ll do my best to help you get back to normal.” Frank’s lips twitched, as if trying to form a smile.

“Thank you.” And so the transformed Thunderbird did his best to help the wizard get himself back to normal.

* * *

**_2007:_**

Frank was glad that he didn’t have to look far for what he needed. He was also glad that he had enough magical money to buy it all. Rufus had left him with a sizeable amount of money to use, but it was starting to run out and Frank wondered what he’d have to do to keep having enough to get by. He supposed he could make some money playing for wizard bands, but he didn’t know how he’d manage it without MCR finding out. He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He knew these problems were coming, but he couldn’t help but ignore them. He didn’t want to face the reality that, sooner or later, he’d be forced to choose a side.

As it was, he returned to the bus, knowing that the other guys liked to stay in the hotel when they had the chance. He had everything he needed to make the potion except for two key ingredients: magic and lightning. But, since he was a Thunderbird, he could summon both in one magical lightning bolt when he needed to, so he had it covered. But, to make sure he was disturbed until then, he locked all windows and doors, making sure to cover them with curtains or something. He didn’t want to risk being found out at any point during this, not even by his friends, _especially_ by his friends. Who knew how they would react? Frank though that they might think it was cool, but how could he know for sure? He wasn’t going to try risking it.

Before he could start, however, there was a small commotion at the door as someone began to unlock it and so Frank was forced to slide all his potion-making things out of sight and hope none of it broke (Do you _know_ how hard it is to get Boomslang skin in this part of the world?). Inside came a curious Gerard.

“Oh, hey dude.” he greeted, “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same question.” Frank crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, wanting Gerard to go away already. To his horror, the other stepped onto the bus.

“Just need to grab some comics. What about you?” The comics were around the same area where Frank had hid his stuff, so he couldn’t let Gerard look for his comics. Quickly offering to get the comics himself, Frank was denied as Gerard shook his head, “It’s okay, I can get it myself. But you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Planning a new tattoo!” blurted Frank, the first thing he thought of. This was not the first time his privacy on the bus had been invaded at a crucial time, but he was still nervous nonetheless. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

“In the dark.” he commented.

“I always make my best designs in the dark, y’know?” Gerard rolled his eyes.

“I swear, you’re gonna need stronger reading glasses at this rate...” Gerard made to move past the other, only for Frank to block him, “What is it now?”

“You can’t go back there because I’m planning something. Something _big_.”

“If it’s for my birthday, that was just a month ago.” Gerard crossed his arms, “What’s going on, Frank? Last night you came back drunk and now you’re not letting me get what I need?” He frowned, “Are you brewing your own alcohol on the bus or something?”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“I don’t know, you tell me what’s going on and I might just leave you alone.”

“This is the stuff I usually do, why’s it weirding you out?”

“No, it’s not.” Gerard pointed out, “I mean, yeah, you do weird stuff on the bus all the time, but you don’t just block me. And you haven’t been drunk in a long while, you know how I feel about alcohol now?” The singer’s face softened, “Please, Frank. I want to know what’s going on because I don’t want something bad to happen to you.” The tattooed man knew he was going to regret what happened next, but he couldn’t back down.

“...I-I can’t. I’m sorry.” Gerard gave Frank a look that clearly said, ‘I don’t think you really mean that,’ as he walked out and Frank winced as the door slammed. His heart ached, but he couldn’t tell Gerard the truth, and so he re-locked the door before going back to making his potion.

 _It’s better this way._ he reasoned. He didn’t know how wrong he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Partum indumentis = 'partum' is Latin for 'create,' 'indumentis' is Latin for 'clothing'


End file.
